03 April 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-03 ;Comments *Peel reveals that the previous night's show had been pre-recorded, as he was present at a gig featuring the Undertones and A Certain Ratio that was being recorded for Radio One's In Concert series. This would be broadcast on 19 April 1980. *Peel reveals that he's been star-spotting lately: "Been an interesting time for me, the last couple of days, because everywhere I go I seem to see famous people. Yesterday I was walking through Berkeley Square, where the nightingale sang, I saw David Niven who must be 70 I suppose, quite an elderly chap but he looked about 30, most irritating. And I also saw this morning, having breakfast, the woman who plays the housekeeper in 'Rebecca' and then this afternoon when I was wandering around in the West End I saw the bloke who played Churchill recently on television Presumably Timothy West: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Churchill_and_the_Generals. And this evening when I was wandering around in Knightsbridge trying to get rid of a headache, I saw some famous American cowboy star but I couldn't figure out which one it was, but it was definitely a famous person." *Four tracks from the compilation LP "Hicks From The Sticks" are played back to back (they comprise the final four tracks on the release). *Laurence from the band Felt has sent Peel a rather stinging letter complaining that the DJ hadn't played the single he'd released on his own Shanghai Records label by the Versatile Newts. Enclosing a second copy (Peel says he didn't receive the first), Laurence also complains that Peel hadn't played the debut Felt single that had been sent to him, blaming John for poor sales of the record. It is suggested that this incident explains why future Felt releases were generally not played on the John Peel Show. Sessions *Bodies, one and only session. Recorded 1980-03-26. No known commercial release. Track 'Something' missing from available recordings. *Tea Set, one and only session. Recorded 1980-03-25. No known commercial release. Track 'Keep On Running (Big Noise From The Jungle)' missing from available recordings. Tracklisting :Files 1, 2 & 3 begin. *Whirlwind: Running Wild (LP - Midnight Blue) Chiswick *Revillos: Scuba Boy Bop (b/w 'Scuba Scuba' 7") Dindisc @''' *Undertones: Boys Will Be Boys (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *Bodies: New Positions (Peel Session) *Tea Set: Nelson Was A Nance (Peel Session) '''@ *Young Marble Giants: Colossal Youth (LP - Colossal Youth) Rough Trade *Stiff Little Fingers: Fly The Flag (LP - Nobody's Heroes) Chrysalis (edited out after a few seconds on '''File 1')'' *Cindy & The Barbi Dolls: Voice In The Night (7" EP - Isn't Showbiz Wonderful?) A Not Major Production :File 2 cuts out. *UK Subs: Barbie’s Dead (LP - Brand New Age) Gem @ ''(tape flip on File 4)'' :JP: "One wonders what the band's going to do next, in a way, because if they carry on like this, they'll start to border on self-parody, I rather suspect. Not that one would want them to become Buggles, or anything like that, but I'll watch their future career with interest. Ha ha, used to get that in my reports a great deal." *Kevin Coyne: Mad Boy No. 2 (LP - Bursting Bubbles) Virgin :JP: "There goes the man for whom the expression 'ploughing a lonely furrow' might have been invented." *Madness: Night Boat To Cairo (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff (edited out after a few seconds on '''File 1')'' *Bodies: Subtraction (Peel Session) :JP: "Did you see my picture in the centre of the Daily Star the other day, in a feature called, (affects sneering tone) 'The Men You Go To Bed With'? Well, if that doesn't cost me a few votes in music paper polls in the future, nothing will I suspect." *Legs Akimbo: Greasy Joe’s Café (7" EP - Untitled) Vindaloo *Coasters: Smokey Joe’s Café (Tape flip on file 3 misses outro) :JP: "Originally issued back in 1955, when I was a schoolboy and fighting expulsion from school for doing something like wearing my tie in an impudent manner." *Tea Set: Saw Tooth (Peel Session) :JP: "Is psychedelic music making a comeback?...I rather hope it isn't, because, I mean, I enjoyed it the first time around, but I don't think I could put up with it again." *Papa Levi: Run Comin’ At A Dance (7") Rockers International (which sounds initially as if it is horribly off-centre: JP gives a long explanation of why this is so, then manages to play it correctly) '@ ('''File 4 has the explanation but cuts out all but the first few seconds of the track)'' :(tape break File 1) *I'm So Hollow: I Don't Know (Various Artists Compilation LP - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh @'' *Wah! Heat: Hey Disco Joe (Various Artists Compilation LP - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ''@ *Stranger Than Fiction: Immortal In Mirrors (Various Artists Compilation LP - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh @'' *Distributors: TV Me (Various Artists Compilation LP - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ''@ *Bodies: Zone X (Peel Session) *Versatile Newts: Blimp (b/w 'Newtrition' 7") Shanghai *Tea Set: Contract Killer (Peel Session) :JP: "My favourite ever Robert was my dad: my second favourite, Robert Wyatt." *Robert Wyatt: Caimanera (7") Rough Trade *Don Covay: See Saw (7" EP) Atlantic :File 3 cuts out after 2:30 of above, File 1 continues for another 4 minutes (including the following....) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Dancing This is the Peel Session version (released on CD in 2000). It is not clear how this track appears on this show, given the date of its session recording - 14/04/1980, according to BBC Radio 'Keeping It Peel' page. Note - it seems likely that the original taper spliced in the session track from a later show. There is a faintly detectable discontinuity in the tape hiss at the start of the track, also the track, unusually for a 400 Box tape, fades out at the end. :File 4 includes tracks marked @''' above, plus the following: * Cockney Rejects: Someone Like You (LP - Greatest Hits Vol. 1) EMI '''@ * Freeze: Celebration (7") A1 @ (start of track missing) File ;Name *1) 1980-4-3 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *2) 1980-04-03 Peel Show.mp3 *3) 1980-04-03 Peel Show DB160.mp3 *4) 1980-04-03 JLP028 JLP029.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:29:28 (1:26:20 from this show) *2) 00:26:54 *3) 01:30:44 *4) 00.27.09 (unique from 23.18) ;Other *1) File created from T238 of 400 Box. *2) File created from Boots Audio MF2 tape purchased from Ebay by Weatherman22 *3) File created from DB160 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. Excellent sound quality. *3) File created from JLP028 and JLP029. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:One For Ken Category:Derby Box